


Bus Journey

by ArcheryGirl1101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bakery Shop Owner Gabriel (Supernatural), Barista Gabriel (Supernatural), Brotherly Connections, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Establishing relationships, Family Drama, Family Issues, Helpful Sam, Human Castiel, Human Gabriel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi, No Hunts or Hunting, No Supernatural Elements, Past Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam, Sam Winchester Takes Care of Gabriel, Sam and Dean don't Hunt, Stanford Era, Stanford Student Sam Winchester, Suspicious Dean Winchester, upset Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheryGirl1101/pseuds/ArcheryGirl1101
Summary: One bus trip leads Gabriel to finding a small salvage from his crappy life in the shape of a giant-sized friendly face.





	Bus Journey

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Human Gabriel / Stanford Sam
> 
> Sabriel and (Sorta) Implied Destiel

Gabriel laid his face into his hands. No longer able to withstand the stress of his Brothers fighting. After his youngest Brother had left in search for peace and quiet Gabriel decided to follow, albeit much later than he originally planned.

He was sitting near the tail end if the bus rows. He had sorted a tiny apartment to live in and find work in the coffee shop below his living space. He hadn't realised someone had sat next to him. He had a decent, probably well kept frame, with long brunette shaggy hair that tucked behind his ears parting in the middle to frame his face and perfect green-hazel eyes in Gabriel's opinion.

He was obviously caught staring as the man next to him started talking

"Are you OK?" His voice was deeper than expected

"What? Yes. Of course I am. How are you?"

"I'm good. So, where are you going?"

"Depends," Gabriel started narrowing his eyes

"On what?"

"If I can follow that sweet ass of yours"

The man laughed "That's... that's pretty funny" He finished "I'm Sam by the way"

"Gabriel"

"Like the Archangel?"

"Yeah. Biblical family so, you know..." Gabriel's face dropped, shaking his head he returned his gaze back out the window

"You sure you're OK?" Sam questioned

"No. I'm really not but it's fine, really"

Sam shifted himself so he could properly face Gabriel "This sounds like a sibling thing. I should know, I'm the youngest"

Gabriel smirked throwing his hands up in surrender "You got me"

"So, where are you in the family tree?"

"Second youngest. My little Bro decided to take off and honestly, I wish I had joined him sooner. I only distanced myself"

"So your oldest doesn't get along with your Dad?"

"Each other. Two of them, Dad doesn't bother to pay attention. I doubt he even knows me and Cas took off"

"I'm sorry. Though I can relate. I kinda left my Brother with my Dad for school. My Brother and I talk but my Dad... He closed that door"

"Sorry about that," Gabriel inched closer realising where he was he shot up

"This is my stop. Can I get past?"

"Yeah, I'm off here too" Sam stood up too. Gabriel pouted at Sam's greater height advantage though did chuckle as Sam did need to hunch his way down the aisle to the

stairs while Gabriel shouldered his rucksack.

The pair were met with pouting rain. Sam had a hoodie and a thicker jacket. Gabriel was instantly drenched and began walking away from Sam

"Hey!"

Gabriel spun around to be met with Sam tugging him over and covering him with a massive coat, Sam hooked his arm around his waist

"I'm not letting you walk alone in this weather. Come On"

"But your soaking wet, I was only joking before" Gabriel argued

"It's Fine, let's go"

Sam marched Gabriel to his dorm near Stanford. It was only a ten minute walk as they had sped their way there.

The two shook themselves off, Sam took back his coat to hang up and peeled out of his hoodie, chucking it in a hamper "Here, let me take that and I'll give you a towel"

"You're being awfully nice to a stranger" Gabriel mentioned placing his bag by the door

"I know a bit about you and I couldn't have you alone a night. Someone could hurt you, you know"

"And I'm guessing you won't"

Gabriel was met with an adorable smile "Not to someone like You. Uh. I can lend you some dry clothes though they may be a bit big,"

Gabriel couldn't understand Sam's kindness "OK. I mean if it's no trouble"

Sam disappeared for a moment returning with some black slacks and a grey long sleeved shirt "Here. I'll show you where the bathroom is"

Gabriel followed Sam down the hall and was shown a tiny bathroom. Spotting the mirror he pushed himself up on the balls of his feet pretending to pout as he could only see the top of his head and eyes. Sam laughed.

"Sorry" The taller spoke

"Its alright. I'm use to it with my Brothers. I may not be the youngest, but I am the shortest"

"I'll let you get changed," Sam closed the door over still giggling a little

Gabriel quickly changed, he rolled up the slack ends though he knew they would slump over his feet eventually and pushed his sleeves up. He re-entered the living room to find Sam sitting on his couch in dry clothing.

"So I'm guessing you struggle in that tiny bathroom having such a tall exterior?"

"I've created a routine that doesn't involve knocking everything over and crashing into the wall. I have to bend for the shower,"

"Kinky" Gabriel muttered

Sam smiled a little "So? What do you do?"

"In terms of work or..."

Sam nearly spat out his beer, he offered one to Gabriel but he passed

"Work" Sam confirmed, his face bright red

"Right. I did own a bakery, focussing more on sweets and sugar than anything else. But since moving I've applied to be a Barista in the Café down the road"

"You're kidding?"

"I wish" Gabriel already missed his little bakery

"Well after this you and I will seeing more of each other than I expected"

"Really?" Gabriel was internally cheering, to keep his cool - sort of - he grinned like a moron.

"Yeah. Everyone including me goes down there. I did hear there was going to be someone new. Thank God it's you. The other applicant looked like he would hack in you order just for looking at him"

Gabriel grimaced "Gross"

"Yeah, so... would you like something to eat or..?"

"I'm OK. Though," Gabriel interrupted himself yawning "I am tired"

"Alright. Follow me, there's a spare room"

"Oh. I was half expecting to be down here" Gabriel bounced on the couch cushion for emphasis

"Comfy right?" Sam smiled

"Unbelievably" Gabriel groaned in satisfaction

"I know what you mean" Sam sunk into the back cushions

Gabriel shivered "Are you cold?" Sam fretted

"A... No, I'm fine"

Sam pulled Gabriel in and hugged him. Sam hated the fact Gabriel was freezing at hadn't said anything, both their hair was still damp from the rain. Gabriel snuggled up to Sam curling his left hand into Sam's shirt

"Better?" Sam asked

"Much"

The two instantly felt drowsy, asleep in each other's arms within minutes. For the first time in a while Gabriel felt like he was at home.

Waking up Gabriel couldn't help but be joyous that Sam was still asleep. A knock in the door didn't rouse the giant so Gabriel ignored it and headed into the kitchenette. It was Saturday. A good day.

Another knock against the door, yet Sam was still dead to the world. Gabriel wasn't going to answer it, he was busy.

Gabriel had to check a few cupboards before finding two mugs and boiled the kettle. Feeling a bit peckish Gabriel opened the fridge, not much but he could make them... lunch? Gabriel hadn't noticed the time, 12:30PM.

_'Wow. I was tired'_

Gabriel was no early riser but he would have to kick the habit for work, luckily he started the Monday coming up.

Searching the cupboards again she found some bread and a large kitchen knife to slice up some cheese he'd spotted. He was so focused he hadn't heard someone entering and closing the door behind them. Sam had unconsciously heard the noise and was beginning to wake up. He remember Gabriel was here and needed to get up. He heard a clatter in the kitchenette

"Gabriel?"

"Shit, did I wake-"

Gabriel froze at the stranger standing behind Sam glaring at him

"What?" Sam whispered

"Sammy, since when does a short _male_ golden head live here?" The last time Dean was here he was sure he'd seen Sam with a beautiful blonde chick

Sam wasn't surprised at the man's presence "Dean, I am allowed guests. I'm not five years old anymore"

"Who are You?"

"That depends" Gabriel replied narrowing his eyes

"On?"

"If your that guy my Brother, Castiel is head over heels for"

Dean froze, his cheeks scarlet in colour

"I knew it!" Sam hollered making both Gabriel and Dean jump

"Shut your pie hole Sam!" Dean sneered

"I thought I had seen your face before" Sam continued to Gabriel

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Cas showed us an old picture of you and him together that he salvaged before leaving home. You were in the background covered in flour or something"

"Oh yeah..." Gabriel's face lit up in reminiscence

"So, you're Dean then? Sam and Dean. Right, this makes sense now. The whole reason I'm down this neck of the woods - except work - is that Cassie wanted me down to meet you both. Guess I jumped the gun on that one. Can't wait to see him again..." Gabriel trailed off already excited for the rest of the weekend.


End file.
